


A Family Can be a Mad Scientist, a Cursed Demigod, and a Clone

by Peach_Pit



Series: Versdyn Dads (Or, How a Clone Baby Changed Fate) [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, Cute, Cute Kids, Domestic, Family, M/M, Parenthood, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_Pit/pseuds/Peach_Pit
Summary: One day, Ardyn discovers suddenly that he has a family. These are vignettes of their strange life together.





	A Family Can be a Mad Scientist, a Cursed Demigod, and a Clone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SongOfMarbule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfMarbule/gifts).



> I'm in Versdyn hell.

##  The Sun is a Star

Prompto was Verstael’s little miracle of science.

Ardyn clearly remembers the day he found out. Verstael Besithia, with a spark in his eyes brighter than his usual scientific breakthroughs, came to Ardyn so enthusiastically — an enthusiasm that soulless man-of-leisure Ardyn Lucis Caelum found hard to match, lest he was delivering justice in some form to the peasants from which he’d risen. The enthusiasm was endearing — that’s how he’d found himself fitted to Vestael’s quarters, after all, furnished to his liking ‘til he could call no other place his home. This time, however, he knew something had  _ changed _ .

The scientist’s face was not unlike a woman that had just read a positive pregnancy test.

“I’ve done it! I mean — we’ve done it!”

“Oh? What have you this time?” Ardyn reclined on their couch, watching the finest TV Niflheim had to offer:  _[The Sand in Our Crevice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540193) _ . “Did you finally manage to clone dinosaurs from their DNA, simply to have them be our dinner?  _ That _ , my dear, would be an achievement. The hunger crisis would finally be over.”

Verstael ran over to Ardyn, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ve... _ done it _ .”

Nine months ago, Ardyn had ignored Verstael’s ramblings about human reproduction, the limitations, the endless  _ possibilities  _ with... _ scientific intervention _ . To Ardyn, whose instincts and wit alone had led him this far in life, the words were but madness, though the madness seemed to suit Verstael’s way of living. It had gotten him where he was as well, after all: respected across the country, in the employ of a growing empire that he served tirelessly. Despite this, Ardyn opted to keep out of Verstael’s affairs.

Today, he discovered that they suddenly were a family.

A baby was swaddled in Verstael’s laboratory. Having been drawn from the tube in which he’d resided, the sight of him was ethereal beneath its blue glow.

Ardyn’s mouth hung open. “Where did —”

“You know where.”

“But how —”

“Oh, please. You leave enough DNA all over the place as it is, what with your  _ habits _ . You didn’t think I was going to let any of it go to waste.”

A pause. “We have a lot to talk about.”

Approaching the babe, the man of wild red hair was nearly robbed his gift of gab. “By gods…”

“No, by man. Two men, specifically.” Verstael clenched a fist triumphantly. “I certainly hope he’s inherited your more... _ desirable _ features and not your lethargy or penchant for religious discourse.”

Ardyn took the child into his arms. Whether the methods by which the child had been brought into this world were an abomination, he could not say. But he was a baby nonetheless, no different than countless others. “Heh,” he said, a smile automatically spreading onto his face, a mere tell for the overwhelming feeling welling up in the remnants of his heart. “Perhaps he’ll only get your mania and tendency toward lunacy. Only time will tell.”

…

##  Finding the Fun

The child came out to be the spitting image of Verstael, possessing Ardyn’s quirkiness almost to a “T”. One could ponder if it were genetics or nurture, for little Prompto spent many days with his stay-at-home dad while Verstael labored over bunsen burners, machines, and microscopes.

It was an unusual life, but their life, all the same.

On their way to pick up Daddy, Prompto would often initiate an impromptu hide-and-seek session, ducking into a side hallway as if Ardyn’s Scourge-heightened senses hadn’t detected his every move.

“Now, where has my little miracle suddenly run off to?”

Not that he needed those senses to find Prompto; even amidst the lab’s humming and whirring and churning background noises, he could hear the youngster’s tittering no matter how hard he tried to stifle it.

Ardyn casually followed the sound, sauntering into a dimmer corridor, the ends of which were dotted with functional inlets and one maintenance room door. “Oh my, it’s as though he’s vanished into thin air! How _ ever _ shall I find him?”

Sliding smoothly down the corridor, he snatched the door open suddenly. “Aha!”

Prompto screamed.

Ardyn lifted him under his arms, swinging him around as they both began to laugh. “You’ll just have to try to shine less brightly next time, my little ray of sunlight.”

“You’re too good, Papa!”

“What are you two on about?”

Both jumped at the sudden intrusion of a voice. Verstael stood in the hallway, truly almost having come out of nowhere.

Ardyn grinned, taking Prompto up on his shoulders as Verstael approached. “Prompto’s already mastered finding the fun in this boring old place. Why don’t we go to the park sometime? It’s almost warm this time of year.”

“Yes, and I despise it,” Verstael said, walking with them as they started away. “The brutal chill of our winters is what shaped our resilience here. I much prefer it.”

“Daddy, what’s ‘despise’?”

“It means that I hate it.”

“Oh. I despise brussels sprouts.”

“You still must eat them.”

“Oh, come on!”

…

##  Hanami

Early spring days are days to remember. When spring blooms, one discovers more about the world around them. For Ardyn, it almost made him forget the desperate times he had left behind, and the hard days in which the world often found itself now...

“Ah, a day such as this is one for the history books,” Ardyn said, idly holding onto Prompto’s tiny hands as the child rode upon his shoulders. “Just look at the dogwoods blooming. Almost makes my black heart turn.”

As usual, Verstael wasn’t quite  _ present  _ — he scrawled in his notebook as they took their path down the gardens. Yet, somehow, he answered with salience: “These are cherry blossoms, not dogwood.”

Ardyn paused to observe falling petals — to him, much more pleasant than his visions of a Scourge-filled sky, no matter the type. And yet: “I’m pretty sure these a—”

“No, they're cherry blossoms. Dogwood blossoms have only four petals and different markings. Cherry blossoms have five petals.”

He’d answered without even looking up. So simple. So matter-of-fact.

“You hear that, Prompto?” Ardyn cooed, mildly annoyed to have been robbed of any retort. “Cherry blossoms.”

“Cherry blossoms!” the boy cheerily echoed.

Ardyn grinned Verstael’s way without making eye contact. “A botanist now, are we? Why do you know this?

And then the man stopped, looking up from his notes for but a moment. “I have  _ eyes _ , Ardyn.”

Ardyn blinked.

Prompto smiled, unlacing his fingers from Ardyn’s to point. “What’s that tree?”

A purplish bloom that was still only budding. “Crabapple.”

“This one?”

More white blooms — more pale than cherry, less distinct than dogwood. “Pear. See, Ardyn, even the child can tell the difference.”

“Vers, my dear,” Ardyn sighed with teasing resignation, “I think you may’ve gone into the wrong profession.”

…

##  The Bug Incident

As Imperial Research Minister, Verstael has all but thrown himself in with the daemons to study every aspect of them, but just as few knew the true depths of his genius, few were privy to his weaknesses, his... _ fears _ .

Ardyn was relaxing in the comfortable living space Verstael had fashioned for them, casually flipping through a magazine with a can of Ebony at the ready, when a voice bellowed out from the kitchen.

“Ardyn!!!”

Rising to attention in his casual manner, Ardyn took to the kitchen, where Verstael, eminent researcher and daemon expert, stood atop a chair, arms hugged close to his body as if to minimize himself.

Ardyn threw his hands on his hips. “Yes, love?”

“There is an... _ insect _ over there. In the corner.” Verstael motioned with a flick of his head. “Remove it at once.”

Ardyn curiously inspected the corner, near a pile of dust and a broom, to find the culprit — a tiny house centipede, crawling about its way.

“Ah, you mean this harmless little creature?” He reached to pick it up.

“No! Don’t touch it!! Smash it!!”

“It’s not poisonous.”

“Destroy it!!”

Ardyn picked it up. “It won’t do any h—”

“Ardyn!!!”

With a smile, Ardyn gently twirled the bug between his fingers. “This isn’t an  _ insect _ , you know. An insect would only have six legs. Shouldn’t you kno—”

Verstael nearly frothed at this point. “I’ll destroy you where you stand! Back to the caves with you!!”

“That’s not very nice.”

Ardyn placed the bug back on the floor, closer to Verstael’s chair.

“Augh!!!”

Ardyn slept on the couch that night.

…

##  Summit

Prompto had never seen so many important-looking people in one place. He also hadn't had his cheeks pinched so much…or, well,  _ ever _ .

_ “Lady Claustra, so nice of you to join us. And Queen Victoria, always a pleasure.” _

He didn’t know what was going on; just that so many families were suddenly in his home.

_ “And you’re the new chancellor? I trust you won’t drive us to further debt?” _

There were words going around about the “future of the world”. It seemed like Daddy’s new research was supposed to make a  _ big  _ difference. He felt real pride for both his parents as they were doted upon by royals throughout the day.

Of this day, he’d hardly remember meeting the Emperor himself, towering countenance that he possessed.

No, what he would remember was meeting the princess Lunafreya and the prince Noctis, both of whom were almost as quiet as himself.

It was Lunafreya who broached their initial silence.

“Greetings, Prompto.”

A gasp from the small blonde. “You know my name?”

“I know all about you, Prompto. Your parents have a lot of hope for you… I do, as well.” She took his hands into her own. “Call me Luna.”

“Luna… Hope?” Prompto saw Noctis resist the urge to duck behind Luna as Prompto turned his gaze in his direction.

“Yes, for peace. A lot is going on in the world. Noctis’s father is here to talk to the Emperor. We hope to bring balance to our countries before things get out of hand.”

Prompto, who had scarcely spent days outside of the lab, seemed deeply perplexed. The goings-on of the outside world were still a mystery to his young eyes.

“Do not worry, Prompto,” she continued with an assuring smile. “Today is simply a day to be happy, for we met each other on this day, and we will always be friends.”

Letting go of one of Prompto’s hands, Luna took one of Noctis’s into her own. The boy had been blushing the whole time but couldn’t hide a new smile.

“Yeah… Friends,” Noctis said.

From then on, Prompto could look forward to regular letters from his friends.

…

##  Experiments with Imperial Research Minister Daddy

Prompto had stolen into the experimentation rooms often enough to have seen some... _ things _ . All of them stoked the deep curiosity in him that matched Verstael’s own raison d'être, the inquisitiveness embedded in their shared genes. Verstael found it only inevitable that Prompto would end up in there at least once per week, perhaps after a lesson from Papa or an extended play session. It was understandable as well; there weren’t a lot of children to play with, nor more interesting things to do, as Verstael practically lived in this lab now, and so, too, did this family that had literally formed here.

So Verstael could nearly hear Prompto peek from behind a counter.

“Garulet, what have I told you about coming into the lab?” He snapped close a container of ancient plasmodium and slid it away. “It’s dangerous for you.”

Prompto gasped and hid again.

“Oh, come out. I won’t be fooled.”

Prompto peeked out again, a solemn, chubby face attempting to suppress his curiosity. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I just wanna be smart, like you.”

Verstael smiled, a genuine smile becoming more and more common with him. “You  _ are  _ a smart one. That’s the only thing that can explain how you keep finding your way in here.” He picked Prompto up, holding him at hip level to see the papers strewn about the countertop. “Do you know what Daddy is working on?”

“Daemon stuff?”

A chortle. “How did you know?” He carried Prompto over to a diagram displaying something like cell division. “There’s a rare type of plasmodium that causes cells to split, resulting in rapid duplication — highly unstable, currently unable to be harnessed, controlled, or reproduced.”

“Uh-huh…” Prompto nodded, rubbing his nose.

“In short, we can’t use it to our benefit. But we can still try to understand it.”

Setting Prompto down, Verstael pulled out a stool for Prompto to stand on.

“Has Papa taught you about mitosis?”

“Uh…”

“Didn’t think so.” The scientist handed Prompto a butter knife and a banana. “Cut this in half.”

Prompto followed his directions, stepping up to plate, as it were, and, carefully dividing the banana. Verstael took half the banana away, instructing him to repeat this action: “Again.”

And again. And again. Prompto kept dividing the pieces until they got smaller and smaller.

“Very good,” his daddy lauded, observing his son’s work. “Regular mitosis is when cells split in half and grow in number.” He motioned to the papers on his workstation displaying a number of examples. “Where we had one piece before, now we have sixteen pieces. But this chopped banana is actually  _ not  _ like mitosis — this is what the particles I’ve been studying have been doing.”

“Getting smaller?”

“Yes — yes, very astute.”

Prompto scrunched his brow. “Ass-toot?”

“ _ Astute _ . You’ve picked up on it right away: the daemonic cells can split until they are too small to be of any note, practically phasing out of existence, particularly when exposed to any light. It isn’t close to anything I’d hoped for — we may not even be able to use it for energy — but I feel we’re on the precipice of get that out of your mouth.”

Prompto chewed the piece of banana slowly.

“Prompto.”

“I wanna snack, Daddy!”

“Prompto, that banana is  _ not  _ clean. I won’t say it again.”

Prompto took the mush of banana out of his mouth and placed it back on the table.

Verstael sighed. “We’ll snack when we’re done. I’m sure you’ve been dying to watch me work.”

“Yeah!”

“Then let’s suit up.”

They strapped on their matching safety goggles, gloves, coats. Matching lab coats — the day Prompto had always waited for! Was it his birthday? Had Daddy planned for this all along? But now that Prompto was going to be a for-real scientist, he had to be serious, like Daddy.

He pushed the goggles up on his nose. “I’m ready.”

“Okay, Prompto, watch closely. I’ve extracted a small amount of plasmodium from a wild specimen before terminating it earlier. This sample may induce the faux-mitosis we discussed. We will be observing how this frog responds to it.”

“Will plasty hurt the frog?”

“It should become stronger. Even then, don’t worry, little one — there are many more frogs like this in the world.”

Prompto watched intently through his fingers as Verstael carefully administered the shot of plasmodium to the frog.

Almost as quickly as the frog was pricked, it burst into a near-multitude of increasingly smaller and darker frogs, crashing into things and coating the lab room with croaks that quickly went silent.

_ Too  _ silent.

Only the whirring of machine guts, beeping of a device set off by the explosion.

Verstael and his son on the ground, covered in frogs.

He gently and carefully stood, lifting his son out of this new mess.

“I don’t know why I expected anything else to happen.”

Child in his arms, he waded his way out of the room, hitting a com button on the way out.

“Tyler, cleanup in unit 6.”

… 

##  Come Under the Covers

Where Verstael was content to let the other work his magic, it often fell to Ardyn to spice things up in the bedroom.

Ardyn would lay splayed out over Verstael’s bed (firm, to their mutual benefit), having acquired a single rose and some mood music. He didn’t have to try hard.

Verstael’s first reaction, upon parting the canopy, would always be to smirk, almost laugh. Such rare sounds from the imperial scientist, whose tense muscles were always much in need of loosening.

Then would come a low, rumbling voice. “Do you want the Scourge on or off?”

“On, please.”

A pause. “Oh.”

“What?”

“Well, I just wasn’t expecting —”

“How have you not gotten it by now? Besides, I can be  _ very _ accommodating, Ardyn.”

“Well…  _ all right, then _ .”

… 

##  Heartstring

Ardyn, through  _ some _ means or another, had more than enough knowledge to pass down to his kin. Likewise, Prompto’s other father, brilliant scientist that he was, with all his research and resources, was set to educate his child for the foreseeable future. They spent years investing in Prompto their hard-won wisdom and knowledge, that he, too, might be able to display his brilliance. Yet, the parents always knew the day would approach that Prompto would need formal, normal education — among his peers.

As much as they hated to let him go.

And what’s more, they knew the best place for this child would be in Tenebrae.

_ So far away. _

Ardyn’s hands gripped the arms of his chair as he stared up at Verstael. “He’ll stick out like a sore thumb!”

Verstael faced the window that peered into one of his workstations. “The temperate climate will be better for him. As many simulations as we have in this lab, we haven’t much helped his constitution.”

“It’s just...so far!”

“Our ships will take him weekly. He’ll board there and return for the weekends.”

Verstael turned to face him. Cold, blue eyes seemed surprisingly warm… Somewhat purple in their hue. They cooled the burning auburn of Ardyn’s gaze as Ardyn read their seriousness.

A sigh came from the scientist. “I’m thinking about Prompto. I really am. And...I’m thinking about  _ us _ . We’ll have some time to ourselves again. For... _ research _ .”

“Vers…”

Ardyn notices Prompto there before Verstael does.

“What’s happening?”

Ardyn beckoned his twelve-year-old son forth with a few pats on the chair. Prompto approached timidly, the intuitive child having already read the air.

“That Tenebraean pamphlet. Do you still have it?”

Prompto pulled an unevenly-folded piece of paper out of his back pocket before sitting on Ardyn’s lap. “This?”

“Yes — still adamant about going, I see.”

The sun-haired child opened the pamphlet to a page displaying a deep, lush rainforest. “Yeah! I wanna see everything! It’s so boring here!”

“See? He’s long outgrown this place.” Verstael smirked, in the back of his mind knowing a man of over a decade ago would never have approached this thought.

“Schooling there — taking your time, seeing the sights, getting all your learning in — how’s that sound?” Ardyn smiled with mounting excitement. “You won’t have us breathing down your neck all day anymore. Plus, you’ll get to perform more... _ age-appropriate _ experiments. With friends. And without the Scourge.”

“The frog experiment merely needed a few more precautions,” Verstael defended, crossing his arms. “I still consider it a success.”

Ardyn’s eyes smiled at his son, almost denying the conflict in his heart. “So, what do you say? Ready to blow them all away over there?”

Prompto’s eyes lit up.

Ardyn remembered the first time he’d ever seen Prompto, how all the wonder of the world had been contained to one vessel in one moment, how the wonder had increased exponentially with time. Raising him had returned meaning that had been stolen away from him for so long, when thoughts of family and friends had been put so far behind him. So many things had he not asked for, and yet the greatest of them was right before him.

“Dude!” Prompto’s shrill voice nearly cut through their eardrums. “Duuude! Tenebrae is going to be awesome! And I’ll get to see Luna? Oh-em-gee, are we gonna go to the same school? Oh man, I need to get in shape… Daddy, can we turn the lab into a gym?”

“Now, let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” said Verstael, unable to hide a smile. “Let’s just focus on keeping your grades up for the application.”

Prompto screamed again.

…

Parting with Prompto was harder than Verstael had ever estimated.

If Ardyn had been questioning whether the man could truly care for anyone outside of himself, the moment their son stepped on that plane was the first moment his questioning began to fade.

The tugging of a heartstring.

…

##  Dog Days

Verstael had forgotten the kinds of  _ things _ Ardyn would get up to with an abundance of idle time.

Like coming home one day with a puppy.

“Where...did you find that?”

Verstael stared hard at the shiba puppy Ardyn held gingerly between his hands.

“Oh, you know. She was just walking down Main Street. Seemed lost.”

“It has a collar.”

“Let’s not worry about that.”

Verstael doesn’t like pets — had never had pets. There was no particular reason to that. He just...didn’t. And with the world hinging on his research, he didn’t need one more thing on his plate. Meanwhile, something in the Lucis Caelum bloodline had compelled Ardyn to claim this dog as his own - perhaps it was the need for companionship for which he’d always longed on the tiresome road he’d chosen. Or maybe he had secretly always  _ loved  _ dogs.

Ardyn set the dog down, and she instantly sprinted to sniff Verstael’s boots.

He reflexively stepped back. “Get this thing away from me. I deal with daemons, not dogs.”

Sighing, Verstael made to remove his coat and work clothes for the day as the pup continued paying heed to his heels.

“But she's  _ so _ cute,” Ardyn fake-pleaded, having clearly already made his decision. “A dear, really. And we have everything a dog could ever need here, what with our ample space and your fridges full of... _ cloned _ meat.”

“You’d just better hope she doesn’t wind up in my experimentation rooms.”

“You want to know what I named her?”

“No.”

“Aera —”

“No! No names!”

Verstael quickly retreated to the inner quarters, putting himself out of sight of Ardyn and beyond reach of the dog. Aera returned to Ardyn’s side, panting happily.

“Don’t worry. He hates fun. But you and I are going to have lots of fun. Isn’t that right?” He stooped down to rub her fuzzy face between large hands as she blepped. “And when Prompto gets back, he’s going to be  _ so  _ excited to see you.”

…

It was to the point where Verstael would take a break from engineering and go right back to biomolecular study just to keep himself busy. After all, the war was all but over; if he weren’t working or conquering countries, what  _ was  _ he doing?

Yet something was out of place at observation station LV-05.

“Blast. Where did I put it…”

Almost as if on cue, a clicking noise that had become all too familiar recently sounded near him and grew closer. A puffy, white shiba inu peeked from around the corner with a mouth loaded with goodies — in fact, a basket of things.

As Aera handed him the basket, he withdrew a cylindrical contraption with a note attached.  _ “You dropped this.” _ Ardyn’s familiar scrawl.

“Now, where did he find this…?” Puzzling, he set the device aside and noticed more in the basket as well; a neatly-packaged bento and another note.

_ “Don’t forget to eat again!” _

Prompto’s handwriting.

Removing the bento, he ran his free hand once through the dog’s soft fur, scritching an ear. “You’re more useful than you look. Right? You’re a good dog...aren’t you?”

A tongue lolled out of a perpetually smiling mouth.

As he withdrew to start his dinner, Aera stayed put. He realized that she did seem a little out of place. There would be enough room for a small bed, in a  _ technical  _ sense.

“Well, you can stay if you want, I suppose.”

She sat, staring at him.

He began to look around.

Grabbing a sticklike contraption from the table, he tossed it down the aisle of workstations and she quickly gave chase, returning it to him with haste.

“Hmm…” This time he threw it even harder, watching as she fled after it as it streamed down the chamber. “Ha. Just try to find that.”

He was finally left to dinner and work.

He was left to his own devices for five minutes.

He only got five more minutes of work done that night.

...

Whipping off his hat with flair, Ardyn closed the door behind him as he called out, “Honey, I’m home!”

Even his grandiose voice didn’t disturb the sight before him. Aera lay her large body in Verstael’s lap, both of them napping peacefully. Verstael lay folded over her almost as though she were a bolster, head resting on arms embedded in silky fur.

Smiling, Ardyn gently settled in next to them without another word. It was a rare moment of calm; he wouldn’t let it simply be interrupted.

Yet the other man did stir slightly, opening an eye when he sensed this other presence. “Oh. Hello.” A yawn.

A coy smile wound its way out of Ardyn. “I see you two have gotte—”

“Shut up.” He closed his eyes again.

Ardyn just smiled.

...

Somewhere in Fenestala Manor, Prompto lay curled up with a dog named Pryna, and Luna with a dog named Umbra.

…

##  Solis Occasum

Ardyn lay in bed with Verstael draped over him. This usually happened at least once throughout the night, the scientist’s brain hardly ever at rest even in sleep, but tonight, Verstael’s hands lacked their usual clammy coldness. It was a welcome warmth added to Ardyn’s old, unaging, Scourge-ridden body.

By his breathing, he could tell the scientist wasn’t sleeping.

“Vers, do you remember the night you found me?”

“You very well know the answer.” Half-awake, mumbled into Ardyn’s chest.

“What exactly were your intentions that night? I know you very much wanted to know my own mind, even picked at it while I was sleeping—”

“Couldn’t help it.”

“Don’t get me wrong; I didn’t mind. After all, you left me intact —  _ much  _ more than could be said for most of your experiments. And, cursed though I may be, I came to like your company. Suppose it’s an added bonus that I don’t disgust you.”

“Mmm.”

“Surely this wasn’t in your plans. We could hardly call this union ‘holy’.”

Verstael dragged his face upward, planting his scruffy chin between the canyons of Ardyn’s chest.

“Sometimes, you don’t know what you’re looking for until you’ve found it.”

He turned his head back to the side and closed his eyes once again as Ardyn closed one arm around him.

“That may be, perhaps, the wisest thing I’ve ever heard you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! And a big thank you to [Callie](https://caseofthestolenspecs.tumblr.com/) for ever being a dear friend ❤❤❤❤ Happy Birthday!
> 
> I promise that I'm still working on my other fics in progress! BIG Life stuff slowed down their production significantly over the past year-or-more, but now that things are kind of starting to slow down (??? a little, LOL), I can start getting back to them!
> 
> ...I can't believe Versdyn drabbles are what got me into the writing groove again.


End file.
